Journey Anew
by Taijiya
Summary: Chapter 07 Up! Sango, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Jaken are still waiting to rescue Rin. Kagura suffers her first lost... Severus has an urge for a drink! I've finally updated! Go me!
1. Prologue Salvation

"Journey Anew"

Prologue :: Salvation  
  
-----  
  
Author's Note: As much as I shouldn't be starting another story, I just can't help myself! This idea has been playing around in my head forever! And besides, I really, really want to write about Sesshomaru and Kouga, and my other two stories don't have much about them. Enjoy!  
  
Warnings: Well a few of the characters are dead, for starters. I'd rather not read any unpleasant reviews because I knocked off your favorite character, so if you're very sensitive to that then don't read past the first couple paragraphs. There's some violence, thoughts of suicide, obscene language, but nothing too serious. This story isn't as dramatic or tragic as Putting the Damage On, but it's not quite as light as A Feudal Fairytale Retold. It's in-between. That is all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own this story and this plot, so please do not copy or steal it. Thanks.  
  
-----  
  
Sango stood gazing at the panoramic view above the abandoned village, her eyes misty with unshed tears. She had parted with Inuyasha and Kagome directly after the final battle, going on alone.  
  
Alone. She was truly alone now. Kilala and Miroku had both been lost in the battle with Naraku, and Kohaku had died the moment the shikon shard had been extracted from his back. It had happened so quickly. Sango's face twisted up in sadness. For the second time in her life, her whole world had been ripped to shreds. She let out a heartbroken sob before shaking her head and wiping her eyes.  
  
A thought had been playing in the back of her mind ever since the deaths of those closest to her. With no mission of revenge, she had nothing to sustain her. She had no reason to live. Although she did not wish to cause Kagome, Inuyasha, or Shippo anymore pain, they had each other and a happy future. She had nothing but a memory and a desolated village. She did not wish to continue on alone, when so many waited for her on the other side.  
  
A chillingly detached smile crossed her face at that moment. Sango began to make her way down to the village. She had picked a few roots and leaves, with the intention to mix and brew up a quick, painless poison. She stumbled, a briar cutting her leg, but she took no note of it. Her body was already broken from the battle anyway. A small, reasonable part of her still remained, and silently scolded her for not waiting around to be treated and bandaged by Kagome. The two day journey had nearly killed her, the gaping wound in her side had become infected and she was positive her right hand was broken. And Hiraikotsu had been abandoned, she had been unable to carry the boomerang.  
  
Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes and she would be inside the village's broken walls. An hour and her poison would be finished. An hour and ten minutes, she would be no more.  
  
-----  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku followed behind Kouga, both were exhausted, but both were too frightened to inform their prince of their current conditions. The battle with Naraku had gone rather well, but Kouga had not been able to exact his revenge because Inuyasha and Kagome had defeated Naraku. And the bitch Kagura had vanished the moment things had gone down hill for Naraku. And then, to top off all the disappointments, Kagome had sweetly told Kouga about her love for Inuyasha.  
  
To put it short, their prince was not a happy wolf.  
  
"Kou… Kouga," Ginta cleared his throat, once they had stopped for some water. "Do you think, maybe, that it's possible… um, that we could rest for a bit longer?"  
  
Kouga glared at Ginta and just for extra measure, Hakkaku as well, and growled, "If you can't keep up with me, then just go home! I don't have time to waste waiting around for you weaklings!"  
  
"Um, Kouga," Hakkaku said, averting his eyes to the ground, "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
The wolf prince glared deeply at his follower for a long moment, before standing up, "We," He said in a growl, "Are not going anywhere. This is it, I'm leaving you two. Return to our pack and keep things in order until I return."  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku both squeaked, "Kouga!" Ginta cried, "Don't do this! We'll follow you no matter what!"  
  
"I do not need nor wish for your assistance any longer." Kouga snorted and crossed his arms, "Go home, my brothers." He said this a little bit less harshly.  
  
Ginta stared at his prince and nodded, "You will return, right?"  
  
"Of course," Kouga grinned, showing his fangs slightly, "I just need to do this alone."  
  
Hakkaku smiled, "Hurry back Kouga!"  
  
Kouga nodded and dashed away. Though he no longer had the shikon shards to give him speed, his body had become used to moving so quickly and still held a level of speed that most youkai could not match up to. His eyes narrowed as his friends disappeared into the background. In truth, he had no idea where he was going, or why he had suddenly had the urge to go alone.  
  
Failing to defeat Naraku and Kagura, his mind was filled with the images of his slaughtered kinsmen, and their heartbroken families. Shockingly, Kagome's revelation of her feelings for Inuyasha had not hurt him quite as much as he had suspected. He had known all along of her feelings for the hanyou, but he had always imagined he'd be completely heartbroken and devastated when she finally told him. While he was sad, it more like the hurt or let down when something partially trifle doesn't go your way. The guilt of failure was what haunted him now.  
  
-----  
  
Sango let out a little cry of pain whenever she bumped her side on the make-shift table she had thrown together to lay out all of her ingredients. She had prepared this many times before. It was a soothing potion for youkai, but a deadly poison to humans. It would work efficiently and quickly, with no pain whatsoever.  
  
Sango placed her hand on her wound, and wasn't surprised to find that the gash had begun to bleed again. She sat down and began to mix the roots and leaves, humming a childhood lullaby her mother used to sing to her and Kohaku when they couldn't sleep. She wasn't even completely aware that she had begun to do this.  
  
When the mixing was complete, the potion would need to be heated for half an hour, and then cooled for another ten minutes. Then it would be ready to drink. Sango lit the fire and lay on her back beside the warm glow, a shiver ran up her spine, despite it, and she longed for Kilala's comforting warmth, always beside her, always protecting her. Sango stared for a long time, her eyes began to water but she made no effort to wipe them. A bubble popped in the mixture, and Sango sat up. It was ready. She splashed the fire out with the water she had placed in a bowl, and walked outside.  
  
It was a gorgeous day. The breeze was cool, but the sun shined uninterrupted except for the occasional cloud. And while she had been gone, some sort of wild flowering vine had grown all around the village walls and over the graves. It made a lovely, yet sad scene. Sango took one last deep breath of the fresh air, and before returning inside, she plucked a few of the flowers and placed them behind her ear.  
  
She lifted a wooden spoon and scooped up a cupful. Blinking back sudden fears of the unknown, Sango drank the entire glass without stopping to think or consider this action any longer.  
  
The glass toppled to the floor and Sango lost the strength in her legs. She leaned against the wall and smiled through her tears. Already she felt a chill run through her body, and then a comforting numbness. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
She let out a little gasping breath; her body was trying to fight the effects. But she had no will now and her efforts died away. Sango's eyes glazed over once her body was completely numb. A trickle of blood and salvia slid down her chin, and she slowly began to fall to her side. She was dead before she even hit the ground. One of the flowers fell from where she had placed it and settled onto the surface beside her.  
  
-----  
  
Tenseiga pulsed once again. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. The sword was calling to him. Leading him to something. It had never quite reacted like this. Sure it had pulsed when it wanted to save a life right in front of him, but never had the sword made Sesshomaru go out of his way for its demands. Sesshomaru wasn't even quite sure why he was listening to it anyway. Rin and Jaken walked behind him, Rin humming merrily and Jaken was plugging his ears.  
  
"My Lord, please tell Rin to shut up! She will not listen to me!" Jaken pleaded. The youkai ignored Jaken and continued to ponder the actions of his sword.  
  
"Oh! Wow!" Rin stopped, her eyes widening. They were standing on a cliff, overlooking a wonderful view of a village and the mountains. It was gorgeous. Rin clapped her hands together, "Look Jaken, all those flowers!"  
  
Jaken rolled his eyes and glanced in the direction Rin had pointed, "Oh." He was a little surprised. It was actually rather pleasing to look at.  
  
Sesshomaru began to descend the cliff side without a word. Jaken and Rin followed behind him, Rin quieter as she stared at the scenery. Sesshomaru entered into the village. It was completely abandoned. Why would Tenseiga lead him here?  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, there is nothing here. Looks like a war was fought here some time ago." Jaken observed.  
  
"Silence." Sesshomaru commanded. Jaken and Rin both nodded simultaneously. The youkai unsheathed his sword. The pulsing was so strong that waves of wind were emanating from the sword. Rin's eyes widened as her hair swayed back and forth. Sesshomaru held Tenseiga before him and followed the sword's pulling. He entered into a hut and saw a girl lying on the ground. He narrowed his eyes. "This is what you sensed? A worthless human woman?" A growl escaped his lips and he almost sheathed his sword.  
  
But taking another look, he realized that she was slightly familiar. And then it dawned on him. She was the taijiya who had traveled with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru momentarily wondered why his foolish brother and his wench would leave their companion for dead, but he dismissed it. He could not smell their scents, proving that they had not been with her. And judging by the peaceful expression on the girl's face and the empty cup on the ground, she had indeed taken her own life.  
  
"Obviously, she wished for death." Sesshomaru argued with Tenseiga aloud. The sword pulsed violently, shaking the youkai lord's hand. Sesshomaru lifted it up, annoyed and bored at the same time of the whole ordeal. He stared hard at her, seeing not with his eyes but with his spirit, the creatures from the other side surrounding her prone form. With one large swoop, Sesshomaru managed to send them all back to the world of death.  
  
In an instant, warmth returned to her cheeks and she gasped for breath. Sesshomaru turned to leave, but Tenseiga pulsed once more. Glancing at his now sheathed sword, Sesshomaru was becoming tired of this game. What could the sword possible want him to do now?  
  
A cough. The girl was sitting up, looking at her hands in complete and total shock. She had yet to notice the youkai lord. "Wha…?"  
  
"Tenseiga willed that you should live." Sesshomaru replied. She looked up in complete surprise at this sight of the youkai.  
  
It took a moment for his words to register. "You… brought me back?"  
  
"No. The sword brought you back." Sesshomaru said in a completely nonchalant way.  
  
Anger swept through Sango, but she felt too unsteady to stand. "Don't I have a choice in the matter?"  
  
"No." Sesshomaru answered.  
  
Sango looked down at the ground. What was she supposed to do now? Kill herself again? Sesshomaru turned to leave, "I have no interest as to why you took your own life, nor do I care. But the sword tells me that you should live."  
  
Before Sango could reply, Rin bounded into the hut. She stared at Sango for a moment, and then smiled and waved, "Oh! Its you! You're the girl Kohaku told me about! Sango, right?!"  
  
Sango's eyes widened dramatically, and then filled with tears. Kohaku…  
  
Rin blinked, having no idea that Kohaku was dead. She then smiled, "Why are you all by yourself? It must be lonely."  
  
Sesshomaru stood outside of the door, but he was not out of hearing range. Jaken stood beside him, pretending to be aggravated.  
  
Sango looked at her hands, "It is. That's why…" She stopped, deciding not to continue her thought, "Yes, it's very lonely."  
  
"Then why don't you travel with us! I'd like to know more about Kohaku, and if I ask Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sure he won't mind. He doesn't really mind about a lot of things, actually." Rin grinned, "Sesshomaru-sama-"  
  
"I do not care." Sesshomaru growled out, as Tenseiga pulsed once more.  
  
"See!" Rin chirped. Sango stared at her for a long moment. Her life just loved to take her by such surprise sometimes. She had four options. One: Damn them all and kill yourself again. Two: Say thanks but decline, and live the rest of your life all alone. Three: Say thanks but decline, and return to Inuyasha and Kagome and be jealous of their happiness. Or the last one: Agree to travel with Rin and Sesshomaru, and see where life takes you.  
  
Sango considered the first option for a long while before nodding to Rin, "I suppose, I could travel with you for awhile…"  
  
Rin's face broke out into a large smile and she grabbed Sango's formerly broken hand. Sango slowly got to her feet, the last flowers falling from her hair. One landed on Rin's shoulder, and the girl giggled, brushing it off, "Let's go!"  
  
Sango nodded and was dragged out of the hut by Rin. She almost bumped into Sesshomaru, but because of her quick reflexes, she missed him. The youkai took no notice of her and began to walk away towards the opening of the village doors. Jaken, as Rin began to explain about, followed Sesshomaru and shot Sango a look of contempt.  
  
"… acts really mean sometimes but I know he's really my friend, no matter how many times he tells me to shut up! Jaken's really funny too and sometimes Sesshomaru-sama hits Jaken on the head and its very funny, but I don't think Jaken likes it too much! Sesshomaru never hits me of course. I don't think I bother him like Jaken can…" Rin babbled as they traveled down the path. Sango only caught bits and pieces of what the child was saying. She was in a daze. Had she been a bit more in the right state of mind, she might not have taken the offer to travel with Inuyasha's evil half-brother.  
  
But then again, some of the best decisions can be made when one is not completely sane.  
  
-----  
  
Eh. Well. I'm not entirely sure if Sango's reaction to being revived was all that good, but I don't think she'd start screaming like a banshee at Sesshomaru either. I don't know, maybe she was a little too accepting of it all… and maybe she agreed just a tad bit too fast with Rin's proposition… but, then again, she's not all there right now either. I think the real reaction of being brought back to life will come out in the next chapter… Yeah, it will. Lol.  
  
Sesshomaru is a very apathetic guy, so that's why he doesn't give a rat's ass about Sango traveling with them. Besides, Rin needs company and a woman wouldn't hurt to take of her, right? Eh. Hehe. Oh and Tenseiga kinda likes Sango anyhow. Lol.  
  
And what happened to Kouga? I kinda just left him out, huh? Oh well, he wasn't needed anymore so… Be assured though that he does show up more in the next chapter! Okies!  
  
Anywho. Although I'm not a 100 satisfied, rewriting it would only make me less satisfied. So. Here you are… the first chapter of Journey Anew! Enjoy!  
  
- Taijiya


	2. Chapter 01 Unwanted Companion

"Journey Anew"

Chapter 01 :: Unwanted Companion

-----

Author's Note: Dun Dun dun, more Kouga-kun! Yay! I'm happy to write this, actually. Its fun. Kouga and Jaken are sort of going to substitute Inuyasha and Shippo-chan as the constant arguers of the group. But it's all in good fun, people, honestly.

Warnings: Cursing and a little bit of Jaken bashing. Not much though, really...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Don't sue. Don't steal the story or plot please!

-----

Rin had ceased her babbling and was walking along side Sango in a happy manner. She was still holding the taijiya's hand. Jaken was explaining to Sango how she should conduct herself in the presence of Sesshomaru-sama, and Sango was ignoring the toad and thinking more about her situation in... well, life.

"Never, under any circumstance should you address him without respect. It is always, ALWAYS, Sesshomaru-sama, My Lord, or Lord Sesshomaru. Nothing else is tolerated. Also, do not speak to Sesshomaru-sama unless he speaks to you, which he most likely won't. Do not get too close to Sesshomaru-sama, and never, ever, touch him. He does not need to be dirtied by your humanity and –"

"That is enough, Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered. The toad went silent, but he cast a look in Sango's direction. At that moment, the taijiya just happened to be moving her head to look from the ground to the sky, and Jaken mistook this as Sango understanding all the rules. Jaken smiled, satisfied with himself.

Sango's mind was a million miles away. She still had yet to fully recover from the shock of losing so much, killing herself, being revived by Sesshomaru of all people, and then accepting little Rin's invitation to join them. She was in a daze.

Sesshomaru stopped walking, and so did everyone else. Rin squeezed Sango's hand and whispered, "Sesshomaru-sama must sense something. Or smell. Or hear. Could be all three. He has a lot better senses than we do, because he's not human." Rin informed Sango, though Sango already knew in great detail the many differences between youkai and humans, but she said nothing and only nodded.

"Protect Rin." Sesshomaru said without turning around. Sango had an idea he was speaking to her, so she pushed Rin behind her. Jaken readied his staff and tried to look intimidating.

A large dust cloud was heading straight for them. It looked vaguely familiar to Sango and had she been totally herself she would have known that the cloud of dust belonged to none other than Kouga, the wolf prince.

-----

Kouga had been running for a long time. And he had no intention of stopping. Not until he came to a decision about what to do. He knew he couldn't return to his home until he had put to rest the guilt and vengeance still burning inside of him. Seeing Naraku die had not quenched either much, and he figured that maybe the death of Kagura would. But where was that insufferable bitch?

Kouga only had enough time to swing his body to the left before hitting into the youkai lord Sesshomaru. Finding his ground, Kouga let out a growl. He was in no mood for this. "Outta the way buddy. Next time I won't stop."

"Don't." Sesshomaru said simply, but what he didn't say pissed Kouga off more.

"Listen, I'm not exactly having the best week of my life and your attitude is pissing me off." Kouga growled, stepping closer to Sesshomaru.

Jaken stepped forward as well, "How dare you speak to the great Sesshomaru-sama as if he were some low youkai like yourself!"

"Low youkai?" Kouga growled, his ego coming into play, "I'm a pack leader and a prince, you toad, and next time watch your mouth or I'll feed you to my wolves."

Rin let out a whimper and instantly Sesshomaru drew tokijin. "Leave or die."

Kouga growled. "Try it, pretty boy."

Sango shook her head. What was she doing! She had to stop this! "Wait!" Sango let go of Rin's hand and moved in between Kouga and Sesshomaru. She faced Kouga, figuring that even though he was unusually touchy, he would be much easier to calm down and reason with than Sesshomaru.

"Sango?" Kouga blinked. "What the hell are you doing with the likes of him?"

Sango let out a little sigh, "Long story, Kouga-kun, but you've got to calm down and not fight."

"He's the one getting in people's way and then acting like a complete ass about it." Kouga pointed at Sesshomaru, who turned his head to the side and ignored him. This angered Kouga even more, "What a pomp-"

Sango placed her hands over Kouga's mouth, "Kouga... shut up. Do you even realize what you just said? I was a bystander to the whole thing and you know I'm not going to give a biased opinion... you were the one being an ass first."

Kouga blinked, began to say something, and then closed his mouth. "Alright. Okay. You got me. So, why exactly are you traveling with them?"

"Rin asked me too."

"Well how did you run into each other?"

"They were traveling by and stopped at the village." Sango glanced over her shoulder and gave Sesshomaru a slightly pleading look. She was not prepared to tell Kouga the complete truth. The youkai lord nodded with a quick snap of his head, and then continued to ignore her and Kouga altogether.

"Where are Ginta and Hakkaku?" Sango asked suddenly, realizing that Kouga was down two companions.

"I left them. I'm traveling on my own for now."

"Really? I was too at first... but being alone never made me feel very good..." Sango said quietly.

"Then travel with me." Kouga offered, grinning. He pointed at himself with his thumb, "I'm strong, single, handsome, and alone. Where's the problem?" He winked at her in a joking manner.

"Kouga-kun, I appreciate the offer..." Sango started, but Rin grabbed her hand.

"You could... travel with us..." Rin said softly, her usual cheerful voice a little timid. Jaken looked at Rin in surprise, and Sesshomaru turned his head back towards them. Things had caught his attention.

Kouga blinked. "With you? And them?" Kouga leaned down, placing one hand on his knees and the other in the direction of Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Rin placed her hand around his thumb and smiled, "With me and with them. With Sango too."

Kouga grinned, "The offer is sweet kid, but I doubt the high and mighty mongrel over there would even contemplate it."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He didn't like being insulted, but his disliked people saying what he would and wouldn't do even more. So he growled out, "If Rin truly wants this, then I do not care."

Rin jumped in the air and gave a cheer of victory. Sango raised one eye brow and smiled good naturedly at Kouga. "Are you really going to break her heart, Kouga-kun?" Sango asked, indicating to the smiling Rin.

Kouga's shoulders sagged, "Well... since I am going the same way..." Kouga blinked and turned himself around, his back facing everyone. "Come on, let's go!"

Rin giggled and Sango smiled at her. Rin reached for Sango's hand and began to follow Kouga's long strides. Sesshomaru silently picked up walking, and Jaken crossed his arms in irritation. Two, new, UNWANTED companions. What else could possibly go wrong?

Well, Jaken had no clue that they would get another, new, UNWANTED companion in a short time.

-----

Kouga lit the fire after the third attempt, having a lighter that Kagome had given to him as a gift once. Sango was sitting beside Rin, and Jaken was across the fire, glaring at everyone.

Sesshomaru was away from them, staring at the sky. Sango was briefly reminded of Inuyasha, but then the youkai lord turned around and stared directly at her, as if feeling her eyes on his back. Sango blinked and looked away, turning to Kouga who had taken a seat next to her.

"Well, travel's a bit slow, but I think I'm starting to like you guys." Kouga grinned, "All except the toad."

Jaken squeaked, "Excuse me you mutt! You had better start referring to me as MR. Jaken, or Sesshomaru-sama will certainly-"Jaken's speech was cut off as a rock landed on his head. It had come from Sesshomaru's direction. Rin and Sango both giggled, while Kouga laughed out right.

"You guys are alright." Kouga managed to get out, "Even the toad. He may be as annoying as hell, but he's rather funny."

Jaken's entire face turned red and steam came out of his ears. "HOW DARE—"

Rin bounced over to him and kissed his cheek. Jaken was dumbfounded. He fell over.

"Hehe." Rin giggled, "I had to surprise you Jaken-sama!"

"R.. Rin, never, ever... do that again." Jaken commanded, but he sounded very half-hearted when he spoke.

"Okay!" Rin grinned. Sango looked down at her hands for a moment, longing to see Kilala snuggled securely on her lap. But she saw nothing. Tears came to her eyes but she held them back, making sure no one noticed.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get some water." Sango smiled at everyone and stood up.

"Don't wander too far away Sango, evil youkai could be lurking!" Kouga joked, "But you can take em, right taijiya?"

"Right." Sango said hurriedly. She walked back the way they had came. She got just over the hill before falling to the ground in tears. Everything, in that moment, hit her at once and she felt her head get dizzy. She slumped over, supporting herself by placing her hands on the ground. What was she doing? Why had Tenseiga revived her? Why must she suffer more? Sango choked on her tears and began to cough.

"Sango!?" Sango glanced up, her sight swerving dizzyingly. She could barely make out the form of someone standing on the hill. They looked familiar. "Sango!" They called again, beginning to run towards her. She thought she heard chimes and a good natured chuckle.

"Miro..ku?" She whispered and promptly passed out.

-----

"...going to be okay?"

"...think so..."

".... Such an inconvenience..."

"...silence... Jaken..."

Sango opened her eyes. Kouga was holding her in his arms, and Rin and Jaken were peering at her curiously and a little worriedly. Sesshomaru stood away and wasn't looking at her.

"How did... you guys know..." Sango asked sluggishly.

"Well, I figured you wanted to be alone the way you rushed off like that... but, "Kouga said, "It was Sesshomaru who told us to go after you."

Sango blinked. She looked at the back of the youkai lord and slightly smiled, "Tell him... I said thank you..." She whispered before closing her eyes again.

"Sango-chan!" Rin cried, jumping forward.

"She's alright Rin." Kouga comforted, "Just tired. Let her sleep."

Rin nodded and watched silently as Kouga slowly placed Sango comfortably on the ground. The child snuggled up close and shut her eyes as well. Kouga looked at Jaken for a moment, then grinned, "Would you look at that! The picture would be perfect if a certain toad curled up beside Rin, wouldn't it?"

"Hmph. Never." Jaken growled out. Kouga laughed and moved back to his place beside the fire.

"She said thanks, by the way." He spoke casually after a moment or two of silence.

Sesshomaru came towards the fire in silence and ignored the comment. But Kouga wasn't one to be deterred when he wanted something.

"So, how did you know something was wrong? No offense but you don't strike me as the intuitive type." Kouga continued.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Well, you really don't. But you don't have to get all offended and silent on me." Kouga pressed.

"Seeing that you aren't going to shut up, I'll answer your question. I could smell the fever all over her all afternoon. It was just a guess that she'd actually need assistance when she walked away." Sesshomaru replied, "Does that answer everything?"

"Not quite. Why are you letting us travel with you?"

Sesshomaru went quiet and looked away. Kouga crossed his arms, "Well, come on now, we were actually getting somewhere a second ago."

"I do not have to explain my actions. Lets just leave it at this—I wanted a change in company." Sesshomaru then shut his eyes and ended the conversation.

"Hope your enjoying your new company," Kouga sneered and laid down, placing his hands behind his head and shutting his eyes.

Jaken had fallen asleep shockingly close to Rin and Sango awhile back.

-----

Yep. Sango's reaction was passing out. I think I would have too. Eh. Hehe.

Kouga's a bit of a jokester. Hehe. I guess I can't get the idea out of my head that since his NA voice actor also voices Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing that he's a little goofy too. I don't believe he's OOC, but maybe a little nicer... This is, actually, the first time I've ever written very much on Kouga and Sesshomaru, so I'm trying my best to keep them in character. Please tell me if I'm not succeeding...

Yeah, Sesshomaru doesn't like to be told what to do. I just recently watched the subbed version where Rin was captured and Naraku tried to absorb Sesshomaru, and that's where I got that from.

Aw, everyone picks on Jaken! But they love him! Well, to an extent anyway. He likes them too, I think. Especially Rin, as much as he denies it.

Well tell me what you think!

-Taijiya


	3. Chapter 02 Foolish Humans

"Journey Anew"

Chapter 02 :: Foolish Humans

-----

Author's Note: Ahh, the next chapter! Finally, huh? Yeah, yeah… I'm sorry everyone, I truly am. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, okay? Have fun.

Warnings: Nothing too serious.

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha.

-----

_What is it about that woman that made Tenseiga pulse with such urgency…such power… _Sesshomaru stared at his sword in perplexed silence. The others had fallen asleep long ago, and the sky was beginning to show signs of dawn. Sesshomaru cast his eyes towards Sango. He sensed nothing out of the ordinary about her, other than the fact that she possessed great physical strength. She had very, very limited spiritual powers, only strong enough to perhaps sense demonic presence, something she would have very likely trained to perfect for her work as a taijiya. Other than that, she was an ordinary human woman. His eyes narrowed.

He had agreed to her traveling with him only out of the curiosity growing inside him. Tenseiga would never pulse so strongly for someone who was not worthy. At the moment, Sesshomaru saw nothing too special about her. Perhaps over a longer period of time, he would. The wolf was a different story. Rin, who had once been murdered by Kouga's wolves, had found the strength to overcome her fear and even offer to travel with one. Seldom did something surprise Sesshomaru, and he had allowed it.

He suspected that the wolf would more than likely not stay around for long. As long as neither became nuisances, he would permit traveling with them.

Kouga snored loudly in his sleep and rolled over. One leg landed on Jaken, who squawked in his sleep but did not awaken. Sesshomaru stood to his feet and stared at the four sleeping on the ground around the glowing embers of the fire.

"Wake up."

Jaken and Rin both jumped up, Jaken unable to lift Kouga's leg from his midsection.

"You mongrel! Get off of me! I can not believe you assaulted me in your sleep!!! How-" Jaken would have continued, but Kouga pressed more weight into his leg, shutting the little angry toad up. He raised a tired eye brow.

"Knock it off. It was an accident." Kouga snorted. He tapped Sango's shoulder. She blinked and Kouga smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, "Get enough rest Sango?"

Sango glanced around and then she nodded, "I feel a lot better."

"That's great!" Rin chirped. She yawned and stretched, then turned to Sesshomaru with a bright smile, "Sesshomaru-sama, did you get enough sleep!?"

Although Sesshomaru had only rested for an hour, he nodded, "Yes. We should continue." And then he began to walk. Jaken followed him instantly, and Rin began to skip. Sango glanced at Kouga.

"No breakfast?" she asked, looking at Rin's happy, bouncing form. "That's not a good schedule for a little girl."

Kouga was about to reply when Sesshomaru stopped ahead of them. He turned to face the two of them and his eyes focused on Sango's face, "There is a village only a quarter mile away. You will take Rin and feed her."

Rin smiled at Sango, "Yeah! I used to do it alone, because Sesshomaru-sama doesn't like villages much. But now we can do it together!" She was grinning.

"I'll go too." Kouga said.

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk again. He had nothing else to say.

Sango's face was a light pink. She hadn't meant for Sesshomaru to hear her. He had seemed like the type to kill someone over something like that, and yet he had said nothing.. she blinked, perhaps he wasn't as evil as she had thought…

Kouga glanced at Sango's slightly flushed face. He grinned, keeping his eyes on her face while she walked beside him. She looked nice like that, with her face slightly pink and her hair moving in the breeze. The puzzled, slightly concerned look on her face made Kouga want to surprise her in some way, but he decided against it.

Sango blinked and looked at him, "What's the matter?"

"Huh?"

"Did you say something?" Sango asked, beginning to smile, "Or were you day-dreaming?"

"No. I was going to ask you what you were planning on eating…"

"Oh. Well, I don't know. I guess I'll just let Rin pick for us." Sango shrugged.

-----

"…coming too…"

She heard someone's voice, but couldn't place them in the hazy darkness of reality. The only thing she was positive about was the pounding of her head and the pain that seemed to come from every part of her body. She struggled to say something, anything, to see if the voice was real.

"…hnnn…"

"Oh!... is wake! Look, dear… girl from the woods…"

She could hear shuffling of feet and felt the presence of someone leaning over her body, "Hey," A wet, damp feeling across her forehead.

"Who..?" she managed to ask. The world had come into focus.

"My name is Shinto and this is my wife, Mayura." A handsome middle-age man said and smiled at her. She stared at his face for a long moment.

"How did you find me?"

"You were lying in the woods… you've been unconscious for four days now, miss. What happened? Can you remember?"

"No…" she lied. She could remember.

"Oh dear, that's terrible. You must have been attacked, child." Mayura said petting her hair, "Its okay though. You may stay in our home until you are well enough to be on your way."

"You don't even know me…" she whispered. Why were humans being so kind to her? Didn't they realize what she was?

Shinto smiled at her, "Well, you're in too weak of a condition to harm either of us, not that we're worried you will. What's your name?"

She stared at the two of them, both smiling politely. She glanced around the small room, took note of the bloody bandages and the medicines spread across the table. "You two some kind of doctors?"

"Yes," Shinto smiled, "My trade is healing. I will care for anyone in need, no matter who they are or where they have come from. I do not discriminate against someone in pain."

"Even youkai?"

"I treated you, didn't I?" He said and laughed softly, "I have found that most youkai are not truly unkind… or will not kill me or my wife because we saved their lives…"

"That's a foolish way to live." She whispered.

The man smiled and grabbed his wife's hand, "Maybe so. But we have decided to dedicate our lives to saving others… and we can never turn someone away who needs medical attention… and neither of us would consider it."

She would have smirked if she could. What sort of devil's luck had landed her in the hands of these two foolish humans? She coughed and looked away from them, "I'd like to rest some more," She lied.

"That's fine. You need rest. It would be best if you stayed in bed for another day or so." Shinto looked at her with a… stern expression? "Don't try to leave, miss, it would only worsen your condition. You need time to heal. You don't have to trust us, but please, let us help you… we just want to make sure you'll be alright."

She narrowed her eyes. He had seen through her as if she were transparent. "I'm sure you'll watch to see if I try to leave anyway." She mumbled.

Mayura answered for her husband, "Oh no. Our patients have the right to choose whether they require our assistance or not. Here,"

She reached out and took the scroll from Mayura's hands, "What is this? My bill?"

Shinto laughed good naturedly, "We do not charge anything for healing, child."

Fools. "Then what is it?"

"It's a list of all the injuries you sustained and are still healing from." Shinto explained, "Once you have finished reading that, then you may leave if you wish. But please, if you choose to leave, at least allow us to pack you some food and medicines."

"Heh," She snorted and began opening the scroll, "I'd like to read this alone. I promise I wont go anywhere until I've finished." Shinto and his wife left the room with nods and Kagura turned to the scroll. Her eyes looked at the words, but she didn't process them. She already knew what was wrong with her. She had began to show signs of the many injuries Naraku had sustained before his death, though not nearly as fatal. It was a haunting reminder that she probably shouldn't even be alive. And when he had died, she felt it like a stab in her heart… the one she had stolen back. Stealing it back had been easy, while Naraku had been busy battling Inuyasha and his foolish party.

Kagura narrowed her eyes. Gaining possession of it had probably been what saved her from dying along with Naraku like Kanna had. A sharp jab of… something… struck her then, as thoughts of the silent little girl ran through her mind. Kanna was dead. She would never see the girl again… and Kohaku… had that pitiful boy survived? Kagura would never admit it, but a part of her sort of hoped he had. At least then he could be reunited with the taijiya.

She thought of Shinto and Mayura suddenly. Such foolish humans. Their own compassion would be their down fall. They would eventually save the wrong youkai and perish beneath the claws they had helped to heal. She snorted. How ironic to die when one was trying to save.

Should she remain with them and allow their help?

Kagura sighed, putting the scroll aside. Who was she trying to fool? She was barely strong enough to sit up in bed, much less leave and travel. Where would she go anyway? She had no where to go…

Staying would give her time to heal and allow her to decide her next course of action.

And then she blinked. Something had dawn upon her that should have long before…

She was free.

Kagura stared hard at her hands. She was actually free!

Free!Free!Freefreefree! She was free!

Mayura and Shinto turned to each other when Kagura's voice disturbed the silence of their home. She was laughing. Loud and careless and without concern. It was the most beautiful laugh either had ever heard.

"I think she'll stay," Mayura said to Shinto, taking a sip of her tea.

"She will," Shinto nodded, "That one is a survivor, Mayura."

-----

Rin happily devoured the food before her. Sesshomaru had mugged (scared shitless) some unsuspecting man and had told Sango to hold the money. Although she didn't agree with Sesshomaru's tactics, she felt that she was in debt to him for saving her life. Even if he didn't see it that way. She had committed suicide in a half-mad, grief-ridden state. She really just wanted to live, to survive, to pull through and go on. Life was precious, after all. She had to live for herself, if she had no one else. Although… she glanced at Rin who was smiling at her.

Rin indicated to her plate, "You're not hungry, Sango?"

"Oh. I was just thinking," Sango smiled and began to eat. Kouga was sipping some water. He preferred his meat raw, and he would probably go and catch himself something later. But he'd rather spend the morning in the company of Sango and Rin, than Sesshomaru and Jaken…

"You like the same stuff that Sesshomaru-sama does, huh Kouga-kun?" Rin chirped, smiling brightly at Kouga.

"Probably," Kouga said. "I don't eat human food."

"Ever tried it?" Sango asked raising an eye brow. Kouga stared at her for a long moment, and then he laughed.

"No… can't say that I have..." He stared at them, as the two shared looks. "I don't really want to either, you know? I like my food-"

"Try some Kouga-kun!!!" Rin giggled, taking some of her food and quickly swiping it onto another smaller plate. "Please?! At least give it a chance!"

Kouga looked at Rin and then at Sango, who was smiling, "Yeah Kouga-kun, it's good."

Kouga was at a lost. He couldn't very well turn them BOTH down… "Fine… maybe just a little… nibble…" He mumbled, lifting the wooden spoon to his mouth. He sniffed the food.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Please Kouga, it isn't poisonous. We're eating it too, you know."

He glanced at her and sniffed again, "Could cause side effects or something…"

Rin laughed. Sango smiled, "Eat the food, Kouga."

He sighed and did so.

"Well!?" Rin leaned forward, placing both hands on the table. Sango's grin got larger.

Kouga's swallowed the food after chewing.

"Was it good?!" Rin asked, her eyes wide.

Kouga frowned, "Actually…" He took another spoonful and ate it, "Its delicious. I'd like some Sango, can we still order?"

Sango nodded, "Of course Kouga-kun." She caught the attention of the owner of the small restaurant, "Could we have another of the special, ma'am?"

"'Course you can dear," The old lady said and smiled.

Kouga had finished off the food Rin had given him. Sango laughed, "See, our food can be good. You should give new things a chance, Kouga."

"I think I'm doing pretty well with that, you know, traveling with Sesshomaru and all." He said and smiled at her, "Why'd you leave Kagome and the mutt anyway Sango?"

Sango looked away, the good cheer of the morning leaving her face, "I…"

Rin burped, "I'm glad you did Sango-chan! Now we can be together!" Rin grinned and then she looked at Kouga, "I like you too Kouga! I'm so happy we're all together!"

Kouga nodded, smiling a fanged-grin at Rin, "Me too Rin." Sango nodded in agreement, but she looked away as Rin and Kouga began to eat.

She didn't want to tell Kouga the truth. Sesshomaru had pretty much told her in his own way that he wouldn't say anything, and Jaken wasn't really too interested in speaking to Kouga unless they were arguing… and little Rin, well, she probably wasn't entirely sure what had happened…

They rejoined Sesshomaru just outside of the village. He stared calmly at Kouga, who was carrying Rin on his shoulders, and Sango, who followed silently behind them. Jaken humphed, and crossed his arms in a disapproving way.

"How long can one take to eat!?" Jaken asked annoyed, "When Rin is alone she is much quicker, my lord…"

Rin looked at Jaken, "Jaken-san, we had fun!"

Jaken rolled his eyes but said nothing else. Sesshomaru looked at Kouga who was grinning. The scent of human food was all over the wolf. Rin and the taijiya must have gotten him to try some of their disgusting meals. Sesshomaru frowned slightly and began to walk. He'd never let humans so easily influence him.

-----

That's all for now.

Shinto and Mayura are of my own creation. They're sweet doctors. I like them.

Hmm, could Kouga possibly have feelings for Sango? Who knows. And Kagura's made her appearance. She's still a little rough around the edges but she'll get used to having a heart. Haha. Anyway, she doesn't join the others for a few more chapters… her character is going to under go a certain growth while in the company of the two healers. She's still gonna be Kagura, but a Kagura who's not so cold. )

Anyway, see you next time! Bye!


	4. Chapter 03 Give Thanks

"Journey Anew"

Chapter 03 : Give Thanks

-

Author's Note: Hiya everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've never wrote a story yet with my own personal bad guy, so this is a first. Tee hee. I hope you enjoy him, although his appearance in very brief. Thank you for all of your support! I'll address any questions or specific comments from you guys at the end, okay? Have fun and enjoy! And drop a word or two in a review. Tee hee. Oh and now I can't do the five little - so... lets stick with one, okay! Tee hee.

Warnings: Kouga beating up on Jaken. Tee hee. Nothing much other than that…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

Sango frowned as she walked along the country road. It had been two days since she'd taken a bath and she felt grimy. The feeling was annoying, considering the hot sun above her was shining down hard on the back of her head and shoulders. Sango looked at Rin, who was bouncing ahead of her. Did Sesshomaru ever let Rin stop to bathe?

Kouga looked at Sango, "What is it?"

"Oh… well," Sango blushed slightly, "I was just thinking about taking a bath…"

"There are some hot springs near here," Kouga told her with a grin.

Sango sighed wistfully, "A hot spring would be nice…"

"Hey! Sesshomaru-SAMA," Kouga ran ahead, leaving Sango alone. She tried to grab after him, to shut his mouth, but she was too late. He had already stopped beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned to Kouga and stared at the wolf prince, as if to say, speak.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we stopped and let the ladies relax in those hot springs? Rin and Sango aren't as strong as we are and taking a short, relaxing break should keep them both in good health and in good spirits." Kouga said in an attempt to sway Sesshomaru.

Rin's eyes got bright, "A hot spring!"

Kouga winked at her, "Yeah, cool huh?"

Sesshomaru stared at Kouga and then he looked at Sango, "No longer than thirty minutes. Take Rin and bathe yourselves."

Rin reached into her kimono and pulled out a small cloth. She unfolded it and revealed some soap. Sesshomaru looked at Kouga and began to speak, "You go…" He paused and seemed to consider what he was going to say next, "I will lead you there."

Kouga blinked, "Why not me?"

Sesshomaru turned over his shoulder as he began walking in the direction of the hot springs, "Because you are much more likely to interrupt them…"

Sango giggled lightly and grabbed Rin's hand, "I doubt Kouga-kun would bother us, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru sniffed and continued walking. "Stay Jaken and keep an eye on the wolf."

Kouga looked at Sesshomaru's back incredulously, "Why doesn't he trust me?"

Jaken snorted, "Its completely obvious that you're besotted with the wench." Jaken eyed Kouga with a smirk, "Or have you not noticed this yourself?"

Kouga blinked and stared down at the toad, "What are you talking about? Sango and I are comrades, nothing more. I suppose acknowledging her for other reasons than to tell her what to do would give you the impression that I am 'besotted' with her…"

"Sesshomaru-sama would never sink so low into harboring such feelings for a human wench. You shouldn't either. Its degrading to the royalty of the youkai community."

Kouga raised one eye brow at Jaken and laughed loudly, "What are you talking about, you little toad?"

"I AM NOT A TOAD!" the toad screeched.

-

Kouga and Jaken had just faded from view as Sango and Rin followed behind Sesshomaru. Sango stared at Sesshomaru for a moment before speaking, "I wanted to thank you-"

"There is no need for any gratitude. I did not save you, my sword willed that you should live. I was only humoring it." Sesshomaru said coldly, "Your life means nothing to me."

Sango looked down at the ground and then she smiled at Sesshomaru, "Even if you were only humoring your sword, I'm grateful that my life was saved."

Sesshomaru was silent. Rin's attention had been grabbed by the butterflies.

"And I want to thank you for letting me come along…" Sango said, "Being in the company of a child really helps a lot."

It seemed she was not going to be deterred from this little conversation, so Sesshomaru nodded to her words and remained silent.

"I'll repay you Sesshomaru-sama."

"There is no need for that." Sesshomaru sniffed indifferently.

Sango shook her head, "You, excuse me, your sword saved my life. I am in debt to you for that, since I can't very well be in debt to your sword." A small grin crossed her face when she finished speaking.

"Do what you please then." Sesshomaru replied. "The hot springs are just beyond those trees. I will remain here until you are finished."

Sango nodded and grabbed Rin's hand, "Come on Rin-chan! I can't wait to-" Her words faded from Sesshomaru's mind as he stood alone. Why _had_ the taijiya tried to commit suicide? She did not give off the impression of a weak or cowardly person, nor one who was afraid of life… Sesshomaru internally shook himself. Her actions were her own, and he did not wish to know the reasons behind them.

-

Mayura slipped into the room with a tray of food and tea, "You awake miss?"

"Yes." Kagura opened her eyes. She watched as Mayura placed the food on the table beside her bed.

"Feeling any better?"

"I feel stronger." Kagura admitted, "Whatever you gave me worked like a charm."

Mayura smiled, pleased in the quick recovery, "My husband studies youkai physiology and brewed our medicines himself. Not to brag or anything," Mayura chuckled.

"I'd gloat." Kagura shrugged, "Anyway, if you don't require pay for your services… how do you both live?"

Mayura sat down beside Kagura's bed, "Well we don't ask for money, but we can't disrespect someone when they insist on paying us. That happens more than we like."

"You don't like getting money?" Kagura looked at Mayura with incredulity, "I thought all humans were greedy."

"Not all of us. But a good deal are, I'm afraid." Mayura looked suddenly older, "You'd be surprised but we get more trouble from our own people than yours."

Kagura looked up from the soup, "Really. So some don't take kindly to what you do." Kagura continued after Mayura nodded, "Then why do it? Most youkai hate humans anyway."

"But.. not all humans hate youkai." Mayura said with a soft smile, "And not all youkai hate humans. Perhaps one day we can live in peace with each other."

"Childish ideals." Kagura snorted, "The world will not change, at least not for the better."

Mayura looked at Kagura sadly, "Why do you think that?"

"Why? Look around you. Your own people look down on you for helping my people. And my people look down on your people because they are humans, and humans are weak." Kagura smirked slightly, "This world is full of animosity and ignorance. The only things worth anything at all is freedom and your health."

Mayura smiled, "What you have said is true. But you're leaving out all the good things too."

"Good?" Kagura sniffed, "What is good? For that matter, what is bad?"

They stared at each other before Mayura chuckled, "Lets save the philosophy for when your back to full health, shall we?"

"Yes please." Kagura said and smirked. Mayura stood up then and reached into her bag. "What are you doing?" Kagura inquired.

"Open your mouth."

"What!"

"Open your mouth." Mayura repeated.

"What for?"

"Just do it miss."

"…"

"Its for your health,"

"Fine."

"That's a good girl."

-

Sango and Rin returned just before time was up and Sesshomaru began to walk back towards Jaken and Kouga. Sango smiled at the youkai lord's back. Sesshomaru must have honestly believed that Kouga would peek at her and disturb the bath. Why else would he have stood for almost thirty minutes alone…

Or perhaps he preferred to be alone…

Sango's thoughts changed as she saw Kouga holding Jaken by one leg, shaking the poor little toad around in circles. Chucking as he did so. Sango smiled and she was reminded of Inuyasha and Shippo, fighting over the last bit of ramen…

Rin began to laugh hysterically, pointing one little finger at Jaken. She ran up to them, "My turn Kouga-kun! Swing me around too!"

Jaken's eyes were shut and his skin was slightly a paler green. He continued to protest, but Kouga was ignoring him.

Sango and Sesshomaru stood beside each other, watching in silence. Sango was smiling and Sesshomaru was staring at the scene with a blank expression.

After a few more minutes of Kouga ruthlessly torturing Jaken, Sesshomaru moved his head slightly in their current direction, "Enough."

Kouga stopped moving Jaken in circles, but he did not release him, "Why? Its just starting to get good. I think he's gonna puke."

Jaken squawked pitifully, "Sesshomaru-sama! Please…"

Sesshomaru sniffed, "Release him wolf." Though he did not verbally threaten Kouga, the wolf got the point as Sesshomaru's hand moved to rest lightly on his sword's hilt. Sango did not see Sesshomaru's indication, but she could feel the tension that suddenly became oppressive.

And then Kouga smiled good naturedly and dropped Jaken. "There you go."

Jaken picked himself back up with as much dignity as he could and kicked Kouga in the leg. The wolf's eyes widened in surprise and Jaken ran to hide behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked passed Kouga with Jaken trailing closely behind. Sango stopped next to him.

"Weren't expecting the little guy to retaliate, huh?"

"Thought he was smarter than that." Kouga smirked, "This means pay back." He winked at Sango and then his face got serious. Sango blinked at the change of expression.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh?"

Sango smiled, "Is something wrong?"

Kouga cleared his throat, "No nothing really… but I just want you to know that I wouldn't have peeked at you… when you're bathing… I don't know where Sesshomaru got that idea… but-"

"No worries," Sango grinned, "I don't think you're the type… well… actually," Sango laughed at the expression on Kouga's face. "Kidding."

"No. You're right. I might peek at a girl," He laughed and threw his hands behind his head, "But I promise I wont do anything like that to you Sango."

"Good, good." Sango grinned.

-

"Lord Severus,"

"What?"

"Sesshomaru has been located. He seems to be traveling east with four companions."

"Four? Never thought Sesshomaru was the social type… Oh well, tell me what you have gathered about them."

"One is an imp-"

"Jaken." Severus chuckled, "Looks like Sesshomaru never did kill the toad…"

"Another is Prince Kouga of the wolf tribe that recently suffered greatly at the hands of Naraku."

"Naraku was a fool. If you want something done, you might as well do it yourself." Severus smirked, "And Kouga traveling with Sesshomaru. How interesting. Mongrels always travel in packs it seems."

"Yes and the last two are human wenches."

"Wenches? Human wenches? Where has Sesshomaru's taste gone?"

"Not that sort. One goes by the name Rin and she's nothing more than a child. The other is Sango, a formidable taijiya, from what our sources tell us. She fought Naraku along side the hanyou Inuyasha."

"How pleasantly ridiculous. A dog, an imp, a wolf, a brat, and a taijiya. No matter. I'll kill them all."

"Yes my lord."

-

And that is all for Chapter 3!

Dun dun dun, we finally get to meet the bad guy. Well, he's sort of bad. Not all the way, but he's definitely more bad than good. He seems rather bad though, huh? Tee hee.

But what is good and what is bad? Tee hee. I noticed that Mayura and Kagura are completely different people. Well sometimes opposites work and sometimes they don't. All relates to the people involved I guess. Hehe. I hope Mayura doesn't seem too good and then she's unrealistic. Well. She's a very pure hearted person, that's for sure. But she and Shinto have a secret, but lets not get into that quite yet. Hehe.

And could there be the beginnings of a love triangle? Maybe.

Join in next time! Bye!

**Dragon/Fairy Girl** - I hope you enjoy my try at a Kohaku/Kanna fan fic. Its for you, after all.

**Mornings Light** – Yes! I enjoy writing Rin and Jaken a lot. I think they're cute too. Hehe.

**Neolannia** – I'm glad this is one of your favorites. Its always a pleasure to write. : )

**Joseph** – Actually, I am going to write about when Rin learns the truth. But that comes later. Hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

**UnreadableTaijiya** – Tee hee. _:dodges the rocks:_ Close, but I was too quick. Lol. If only I'd be quick about updating, huh. Lol. _:bows head:_ Forgive me _:big eyes:_

**WanderingSerpent** – Your welfare does mean something to me. That's why I brought this chapter out sooner than the others. So, here you go!

You can all thank **WanderingSerpent** this came out before the other chapters for my stories. I like Godsmack, by the way. Hehe.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed before, I never addressed you all but my appreciation is just as strong! **Sweet-thing-88**, (hi again! ), **Tauna the Tundra Wolf,** **Rikku-san, Raven-999, M-X, Cwolf2**, **XxSangoxX,** and everyone else! Thank you!

- _Taijiya_


	5. Chapter 04 And So The Storm Begins

Journey Anew

Chapter 04 : And So The Storm Begins

Author's Note: Hi everyone. Been awhile yes? Well, I've had some things to take care of and… I've been busy. : ) But I'm back for now with this new chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And to all of those who asked me not to give up! Thank you so much!

Warnings: Um… nothing… a little fighting and profanity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_page break_

"Look at those storm clouds." Kouga pointed to the sky before them. "They're heading right for us."

"It is about to rain." Sesshomaru said.

Kouga glanced at him, "No shi-"

At that moment, the clouds released the downpour of rain. Kouga blinked and closed his mouth, "You didn't say literally."

Sesshomaru sniffed, "Your nose should have told you that."

"So you can smell when its going to rain?" Sango asked and grinned, "That's pretty handy for travelers."

A proud smile crossed Jaken's face, for he had found a opportunity to compliment Lord Sesshomaru, "Ah yes, Sesshomaru-sama is very talented and competent. He always knows when there is a change in the weather."

Rin giggled, "Can we walk for a little longer Sesshomaru-sama? The rains not too bad and I want to play!"

"We will have to, Rin." Sesshomaru informed the child, glancing down at her wide, cheerful eyes. "We'll head to the ravine and search for a cave. The rain will get worse in time." And with that, he began walking once more.

It took them ten minutes to find a suitable cover. Once inside, Sango and Kouga took a seat beside each other, propping their backs against the wall. Sesshomaru sat on a large rock, facing the entrance of the cave. Jaken was berating Rin, as she splashed in the small puddle of water.

"You're getting yourself all muddy and wet, Rin!" Jaken scolded, "We will have to wait and clean your human clothes before continuing on our journey!"

"Speaking of our journey…" Kouga said slowly, "Where is it exactly that we're heading for?"

Sango shrugged and turned her eyes to Sesshomaru's back. Kouga did the same.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, feeling their stares like needles, "My business is my own."

Kouga continued to stare at Sesshomaru for all of a minute, before placing his cheek in his hand, "That's all your going to tell us? Don't we have a right to know where we're going?"

"I did not ask for your company." Sesshomaru replied, "You are here on your own free will. Leave if you like."

Kouga snorted and crossed his arms and turned to Sango, "You ask him. He might tell you."

Sesshomaru turned slightly and looked directly at them. Sango blinked, "Well. I don't mind not knowing. Its not like I have anywhere else to go or any pressing matter…" She paused and smiled cynically for a moment, then she continued, "So… for now, I am content enough in walking the countryside."

"Well what about revenge Sango?" Kouga asked suddenly, "That bitch Kagura is still alive, I know it."

Rin and Jaken both looked at Kouga. Rin blinked, "You mean that pretty lady with the big feather?"

Kouga snorted, "That's one way to describe that witch." He had refrained from anymore profanities, remembering the moment Rin said something that there was a child in hearing range.

"I wanted Naraku…" Sango said slowly, "And Kagura would be a poor substitute. And… who knows if she even is really still alive… the wounds that appeared on her body… they were terrible… I doubt she survived."

Kouga was silent and then he closed his eyes, "Well I'm taking a nap."

Sango nodded, "Oh. Okay."

Sesshomaru sniffed and looked away from them. So the wolf wanted the sorceress did he? So now he knew a little more. Sesshomaru did not agree with Sango, however. Kagura was still alive. Sesshomaru knew this just as he knew that Inuyasha was still alive or when he had known of his mother's death, though he had been miles away. The explanation was not clear to him why he knew these things, but he had a feeling that it was the connection between himself and his sword, Tenseiga. The sword of life. If he ever wondered about the well-being of another (which he did rarely), he would know instinctively that they were alive somewhere. And he could feel Kagura's life force.

Tenseiga. What a puzzling sword. Why he was its master was even more puzzling, but Sesshomaru had stopped wondering and cursing that and accepted it as fact. Tenseiga, the sword of life, belonged to him. But it was unlike its sister sword. Sometimes it seemed that Tenseiga had its own agenda, one that Sesshomaru was not aware of. Puzzling indeed.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and refrained from blinking, not showing the fact that he had been snuck up on, "What?"

"Although I'm content in just walking," Sango began, "I would like to know if we're going to be heading to a place where combat will be necessary… if so, I'd like to get a weapon… maybe a sword from the next village we pass? I've got money left from that man you… scared and-"

"That will be enough. Yes, you may buy yourself a weapon." Sesshomaru said, cutting her off. "You will mostly likely need it."

"Ah." Sango said, "Inform us when we get closer to danger please… I don't want to be caught off guard…"

"I will do that." Sesshomaru said and then he shut his eyes, "Is that all?"

"Well…" Sango began, "Never mind… yes, that's all."

He ignored her and she walked off and sat down once more. Rin eventually stopped torturing Jaken and curled up to sleep beside Sango and Kouga. Jaken went and stood faithfully beside Sesshomaru, to await the end of the storm.

_page break_

Severus peered at the cave from atop the opposite cliff side. His long hair billowed in the winds and he placed a westernized hat onto his head, "Looks like my friends don't like getting dirty." He spoke aloud.

He could see Sesshomaru, sitting alone and reminding Severus of a stone statue. It would be pleasant to see Sesshomaru again, although killing him wasn't the best of affairs for a nice reunion. Too bad they had never been able to have one before this mess. But it couldn't be helped. The dog youkai would have to die. And all of those accompanying him too.

"If only you had been reasonable and just done what they wanted…'" Severus berated Sesshomaru, clicking his tongue, "I hate killing people I actually like."

Oh well, it couldn't be helped. Severus's nails extended and slashed through the air, a powerful wave of energy slammed into the cave. That should get his attention, Severus smirked.

And it did. Sesshomaru broke from the rubble, shooting forward like a streak of white. Severus stepped back as the dog landed before him.

"You." Sesshomaru glared, "I knew you would come, but I didn't think it be so early."

"Well, I was pretty ready to get this one done with," Severus smiled calmly and then shrugged, "And I was anxious to see you again Sesshomaru. I must say, you're looking well."

"Stop it. Do not act foolish when you've come here to kill me. I hate nonsense." Sesshomaru spat and then unsheathed tokijin. "Shall I kill you now?"

"Ah, but that's what I should be asking you!" Severus laughed and jumped back once more. He unsheathed his own sword and extended only the nails on his left hand. "You may not believe me Sesshomaru, but I truly dislike the idea of killing you… that's why you should have just done what-"

"I am no one's pawn. I do only what I please." Sesshomaru glared, "I am not apart of your council. My family's dealings ended with my father."

"Well. Seems your mind wont be changed." Severus spoke and then lunged at Sesshomaru, "Be a good one and let me do this quickly. It would be a lot easier on the both of us really and-" He was cut off as he had to dodge Sesshomaru's sword.

Below, in the rubble, Kouga had protected both Sango and Rin, and somehow Jaken had not been harmed… much. The little imp cried pitifully, "Oh, I think my leg is broken! Someone help me get this rock off!"

Kouga came to his rescue, "Here, hold on."

"Not you!" Jaken cried frantically, "You'll probably stand on it and taunt me!"

Kouga moved back in feigned shock, "You dare accuse me of such-"

"Enough games." Sango snapped, removing the rock from the imp's leg, "Sesshomaru's fighting someone. Come on, help me move these boulders so we can see what's going on."

Kouga nodded and went to her side. They cleared a path out and Sango grabbed Rin's hand as they walked out into the ravine, "Up there," Sango indicated. "Who's that man?"

Jaken squinted his eyes, Kouga holding him, "I believe… that's Lord Severus! Scandalous snake! He dare attack Sesshomaru-sama!" The little imp squawked. Kouga frowned.

"Stop moving around or I'll drop you and you can walk by yourself."

"Oh please! Have mercy!" Jaken whined.

"Shut up." Kouga snorted and looked at Sango, "What should we do?"

"Well… I can't imagine Sesshomaru liking the idea of us helping him much… no actually, I think he'd be livid… and probably attack us as well…" Sango paused, "We'll wait and see… if he needs us, then we'll go… but only if he needs us…"

"He's holding up well right now." Kouga pointed out.

"Sesshomaru-sama will win!" Rin grinned.

"How do you know?" Kouga asked her in a teasing voice, "You're so sure."

"Because he always wins!" Rin laughed, "And he can't lose because… well, because we need him."

Sango and Kouga blinked at the girl's smiling face. Neither replied but instead returned their eyes to battle. Sesshomaru and Severus were locked in a sword match, neither gaining on the other.

"Looks like we have an audience!" Severus grinned at Sesshomaru from behind his sword, "Lets greet them!" And with that, he vanished. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and shot towards the others.

He got there just as Severus appeared between Kouga and Sango, lifting Rin into his arms. The little girl cried as Severus jumped back, landing onto a fallen boulder above them. He grinned and patted her head, "You're a cute little human."

"Let me go!" Rin cried, "Sesshomaru-sama!" Her voice was cut off as Severus's nails touched her throat.

Sesshomaru clenched his sword tighter, but none noticed his subtle movements. He stared up at Severus and Rin, "So you've stooped to such levels."

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, I wont eat her." Severus said calmly and then grinned, "Yet anyway. Human children are easy to digest though."

Sango moved forward then, "Release her you monster!"

Severus looked at Sango, "You're the taijiya I was informed about? Hmm. I didn't expect such a desirable woman in that trade… well, looks can be deceiving, right?" He looked amused, "Perhaps I should have captured you…"

Sango looked disgusted, "Go to hell! Let Rin go, you coward! Capturing a child!"

"Sickening." Kouga spat.

Severus laughed, "Yes yes, I know, I know." He then composed himself and looked at Sesshomaru, "Hand over the sword, Sesshomaru. And you can have the brat back."

"Sword?" Sango blinked and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Taking the sword would be futile." Sesshomaru replied, "Tenseiga will only obey my spiritual aurora."

"Well. You're not one to lie." Severus frowned, "That poses quite a problem huh? So you're telling me I can't just simply kill you… because the sword will be useless then?"

"That is what I'm telling you." Sesshomaru said, "Return Rin, Severus. She is of no consequence."

"That's not entirely true. Go where you know you must to get her back, Sesshomaru. We'll be waiting." And with that, Severus vanished with Rin in his arms.

Sango clenched her fist, "Why didn't you stop-"

"Had I advanced, he would have killed her." Sesshomaru said, "And then he would have retreated."

"How do you know that?" Sango cried.

"Because I know Severus." Sesshomaru glared at her, "Do not question me girl."

"Don't question you?" Sango growled, "Rin has just be taken by some monster and you're telling me not to question you! I can't believe-"

Sesshomaru shot forward and grabbed Sango by the neck, lifting her off her feet, "That is what I'm telling you! Foolish wench. This Sesshomaru knows what he's doing. I will get Rin back before the week is over. Do you wish to live to see that day?" He glared at her and then shook her once when she didn't reply, "Well, do you?"

"Y-yes…" Sango coughed. Kouga was watching, his entire body tensed to strike at Sesshomaru, if things turned for the worse.

"Then don't question me." He dropped her to the ground, "Lets move. You need weapons and I'm in a foul mood. " Sesshomaru walked ahead of them, Jaken slowly trailing behind him.

Kouga helped Sango to her feet, glaring at the marks forming on her neck and then at the youkai lord's back, "Bastard. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sango snapped and then she looked apologetic, "Sorry… I'm just so… pissed off!"

Kouga cracked a smile, "Me too. But don't worry. We're going to get Rin back."

Sango nodded, although her stomach tightened with worry and fear. Flashes of Kohaku and Miroku filtered through her mind and she shut her eyes. "I hope… you're right…"

_page break_

Kagura gazed out the window of her room. She had taken to walking around her room as her strength returned. The light shower of rain was nice really. It made everything look foggy and dream-like.

Mayura stepped into the room with Shinto behind her, "Would you like to have supper with us, at the table?" Mayura bowed respectively.

"It would please us both," Shinto added and smiled kindly, "Very much…"

Kagura looked at them and paused. Then she sighed, "What are we having?"

"Oh!" Mayura's face lit up, "My mother's recipe! It's potato soup with cheese and onion. I also baked bread and picked fresh vegetables from the garden! It's a lovely little meal, if I do say so myself!"

Shinto looked at Kagura, "My wife is very proud of her cooking… its one of her hobbies…"

"I know if I wasn't a doctor I'd be a chef," Mayura grinned as the three headed in the direction of the kitchen, "But I believe I've got the best of both really. Taking care of the sick and then feeding them. Its wonderful."

Kagura nodded, "I see…" She inwardly rolled her eyes. Such a thing would only annoy her and she knew it. She believed Mayura knew it, from the knowing smile on the other's woman's face. Shinto took his seat at the head of the small, wooden table.

"Sit, sit," He said, indicating to the seat on his left. Kagura did and then blinked as Mayura began making her plate.

"It smells… good," Kagura answered honestly.

"And I've made sweet tea." Shinto smiled and poured himself a glass.

Kagura smiled then, noticing the flowers set out in the middle of the table in a small glass cup. The home of the two doctors was rather simple, but it was welcoming too. Kagura blinked. She had never experienced such a… calm feeling… Her smile grew and she then chuckled. Mayura and Shinto both looked up.

"Do you like it?" Mayura smiled.

And Kagura replied, "Oh… yes, very much…" Her eyes were bright then and she looked down, "It's the best meal… I've ever had."

_page break_

Well, that's all for now!

Poor Rin. She got kidnapped. Eek. Well, Severus isn't too violent and he's not a pedophile, so she should be fine… although he does like eating human children. o.O

Actually, he only said that to get a reaction. :laughs: Severus does eat horses and cows though. Hahah.

If you haven't realized yet, he's a snake demon. He looks like a human and has a true demon form like Sesshy… I'm still debating on his eye color, so I wont give a rundown of his appearance until next time. Hehe. He and Sesshomaru know each other and were actually sort of… friends in a strange way. But all that later:grins:

Now! To respond to you wonderful, beautiful, perfect people! (is especially sweet because she takes so long to update). Please forgive my lack of updates. I'm a procrastinator (hey, my Chinese zodiac is the snake, which we snakes, well, we're supposed to be procrastinators!) but I do intend to finish ALL of my stories… I just… take time…

Okay, Now, to respond for real!

**MorningsLight **- Oooh, I'm on your favorite's author's list! That always makes me happy. Hehe. Of course I replied! I'm going to try and do that as much as I can, especially to frequent reviewers and people with questions. I'm glad to hear that you'll keep checking to see if I've updated. I'm not exactly sure about what you mean when you say 'subtle storylines', so would you please (big, big eyes) elaborate? I'd really appreciate it. I like knowing what people like and dislike about my writing… so, please? Hehe, anyway, Sango rocks! Lol, and she's my fav too. Later.

**Sakuryn** - :P Thankies. Yes I think Kouga and Sango make an interesting couple. And I can see it being a cutesy type romance. Hehe. Anyway, baka-chan, I hope you stick around to review some more. Tee hee.

**Bunny** – Oh, well, Miroku died. --;; That's why he's not in it. Sorry to disappoint. But I'm glad you like the story a lot. So Kouga reminds you of Ryoga? That's cool. I've only read the first four graphic novels of Ranma ½ and I own the second movie, but I think its an interesting show and I'm thinking about purchasing it… that's awesome though, because I thought Ryoga was cute. Hehe. Thank you for your words!

**Sango fan!** – Its not odd to think Kouga and Sango would be a cute couple, tee hee, because I think so too… well, never mind, I am rather odd… anywho, thanks for your words and hope to see you again!

**Tylec Asroc** – Good to hear that the dynamics are working out, hehe, they do have a destination, they just never thought to ask Sesshomaru… tee hee, anyway, regarding Sango attempting suicide… I wouldn't know if it were her first time or not and I don't think I said it was or wasn't, so… um, I'm not sure why you said that… well anyhow, yeah I think Sesshomaru is apathetic, since he rarely concerns himself with matters other than his own (never wants to help anyone or even bother with them if he has no use for them…) and he acts very distant to even those close to him, so… he definitely seems apathetic, but I will agree that he's not completely apathetic. Whew, there's more… hehe, I'm glad you liked those moments, although I really only added them in as thoughtless things really.. its just how I see his character acting… :shrugs: Finally, thank you very much for your in-depth review and I really appreciate it! Please keep it up! Hehe, anyway, bye bye!

**Nightfall2525 **– Well, Severus does think that Sango's a 'desirable woman', tee hee. But I don't know about him falling in love with her. That's an interesting idea, but I doubt it will ever get that far… he might hit on her later though, but Severus isn't really looking for a commitment. Hehe. And he's not into humans really… lol, anyway, I can't tell who will end up with Sango, you'll just have to keep reading and find out. Hehe.

**AngelTears1328, mz-deep-88, Tauna the tundra wolf, Dragon/FairyGirl**, and everyone else who has reviewed and who will review, thank you so much!

Later everyone!

_Taijiya_


	6. Chapter 05 Sense of Smell OUT!

Journey Anew

Chapter 05 : Sense of Smell… OUT!

Author's Note: Good day to you all :waves: In this chapter we see a little more of Severus and his personality. I hope everyone enjoys it! Review too! Hehe!

Warnings: Profanity… herm, not much really…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

_page break_

Severus dropped Rin's unconscious body onto a make-shift bed. He glanced over his shoulder and then plopped down into his chair and tossed the westernized hat onto the floor. He sighed. He really hadn't enjoyed that little encounter…

"And look at what I've got now… a sniveling brat." Severus mumbled aloud. He'd set up base in a hole across the forest, and travel tonight would be futile. The storm would escalate.

"Wonderful weather…" Severus bitched to himself and poured a glass of wine.

"Lord?"

"What?" He asked… Severus frowned… what was his name? Oh well. Wasn't important. Just some random servant of the council.

"Sesshomaru and his companions have decided to stay in the cave tonight."

"Well. Sesshomaru's no fool and he knows that I wont be doing any traveling tonight either… so no use in getting worked up…" Severus mused out loud, "We'll probably encounter him at least once before we even make it back… prepare the men."

"Ah yes, but my Lord, isn't Lord Sesshomaru a member of the-"

Severus rolled his eyes, "I know already exactly what you're about to ask me… with base so close, couldn't a dog sniff us out?" Severus looked expectantly at the man, who averted his eyes.

"Well… couldn't he?" he stuttered out and bowed his head slightly.

"He could if things were regular circumstances. Rasha and Nichol have already taken care of his nose…" Severus stared at the man, "You'd like to know how? Well you see, because mother nature is on our side tonight, the winds are to our advantage. Using mixture brewed specifically for instances like this, when ones enemy has a heightened sense of smell… it cloaks our scent and pretty much everything else. Sesshomaru-sama wont be able to smell a thing tonight!"

"That's… genius…" The man smiled.

Severus frowned, "Is it really? Hmph. I didn't think of it like that… just basic tactics… leave, I want to be alone."

"Yes my Lord." The man saluted and then walked out of the room. Severus sighed once more. What a troublesome thing, this job was turning out to be…

_page break_

Kouga sniffed the air once more, "There's no trace of Rin…"

Sango stood beside him, her face drawn with anxiety and worry. They'd traveled to the closest village and she had bought a fine sword, as well as some daggers to hide in her clothing. She picked up some powders and mixtures to create her own sort of hand grenade. She'd already put together half a dozen. After the trip to the town, Sesshomaru had unexpectedly ordered them to return to the cave. This time, she didn't question him. But she couldn't help the building desire to scream at him and ask him just what the hell was going on.

"She's alright for now," Kouga said aloud, staring off out of the cave's entrance, which was mostly blocked by fallen rock and debris, "Since she's sort of being held as… ransom I guess."

Sango frowned, "Rin-chan…"

Kouga looked at her, "Everything is going to be okay, Sango-san," Kouga smiled encouragingly, "They don't know who they're messing with."

"That youkai seemed to know Sesshomaru…" Sango muttered, staring at the ground. She then smiled slightly, "But thank you Kouga-kun."

Kouga laughed, "I wasn't talking about Sesshomaru, Sango. I was talking about me and you. They wont know what hit them. Heh. No one messes with the-"

"Stop your chattering." Sesshomaru spoke from behind them. Both turned and stared at him. Sesshomaru continued speaking, "They've polluted the air so that our noses can't pick up on Rin's scent. That's why there seems to be no trace, wolf."

"Ah! But didn't you say Sesshomaru-sama that the specific scent for the mixture was all around us! Hah! Pathetic wolf, couldn't you smell it in the air!" Jaken taunted, pointing his crutch at Kouga. Kouga rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well… I did notice a funny smell, but how am I suppose to know what that is? I've never encountered something-"

"Of course you haven't," Jaken laughed, "Because it's something only high class youkai can get their hands on. A lowly wolf prince, such as yourself-"

Sango snapped, "This is no time to be acting like a child Jaken. Please Sesshomaru, you look like you have more to say… tell us something…" Her eyes looked at him pleadingly.

Jaken's eyes were wide, but he closed his mouth slowly and looked dazed. He would have corrected Sango for not using the title of sama, had he not been struggling to accept the fact that she had repirmanded him and it had worked. Kouga humphed in agreement. Sesshomaru sniffed in what seemed to be amusement before looking at Sango, "Severus is full of flashy tricks, like the one he used to vanish before our eyes… I know he's not too far but the weather will make it impossible to attack him. Our best course of action would be to remain in the cave for the rest of the night and wait the storm out. I am positive that he will be doing the same. I do not intend to return to the council, so we will attack him before he returns."

"Hah. I bet he wouldn't think we'd do that, since he has Rin and all…" Kouga grinned, "Good idea."

"He knows." Sesshomaru said quietly. "He is… an old acquaintance of mine."

"Really?" Sango said, "Were you friends?"

"I would not say that." Sesshomaru replied and then walked away. Sango stared after him and then she looked at Kouga.

"There's much more to this than we know." Kouga said.

"I agree." She mumbled, "But for now, we'll just have to do what he says and focus on saving Rin."

Kouga nodded, "Yeah…"

_page break_

Kagura swept the last bit of dirt and leaves from the porch and set the broom aside. She'd never done such a task before, it had been strange. She looked over at Mayura, who was bent down clearing weeds out of her vegetable garden.

"Tell me, is this how everyday life is for you?" Kagura asked, leaning against the side of the house. Mayura jumped slightly and turned to look at the sorceress.

The older woman smiled, "Today is a little slow, but-"

"Never mind." Kagura shook her head, "Where's Shinto?"

"He went to the village to get supplies." Mayura replied, returning her eyes to her garden and the treacherous weeds infiltrating it. She pulled one out of the ground, "But he's taking a little longer than I expected. How will I ever start lunch without…"

Kagura stopped listening after that. She looked down at her feet. What exactly was she doing? Staying with these people… these humans. Talking with them and working with them and eating with them… and even… laughing with them. It was absurd! She was a youkai. She was different from them. She'd never be able to understand them, just as they would never be able to understand her. There was no point… so why did she stay?

She'd taken advantage of their kindness. That was all. They were simply useful at the moment. Soon enough, once she had an idea as to what she would do with the rest of her life, she'd leave them and forget about them.

Kagura's head snapped up when she saw Shinto come running towards Mayura. The older woman got to her feet at a surprising rate and was standing before her husband in the blink of an eye. He held her hands for a moment, saying something and then they both turned and ran to the house.

"Hey! What the hell is going on!" Kagura shouted, shocked at the worry in her voice.

Shinto turned, "The village! The village is being attacked by youkai!"

Kagura's eyes widened. Youkai? "Well… where are you going?" She fumbled, moving forward and then stopping.

"We have to do what we can." Mayura said, "Come with us Kagura. We might need your strength to help protect the villagers-"

"Go with you?" Kagura snapped, "To fight my own kind? What for? They're not bothering me… and why should I care about what happens to those humans? I don't even know them… they're no concern of mine."

Shinto narrowed his eyes, "It's a shame really. That you still think that way." Kagura took a step back in surprise. Shinto stared hard at her for a moment, then turned to Mayura, "Get the swords and I'll retrieve my medical satchel. Hurry." He kissed her forehead and then turned and moved away.

Kagura was silent. She saw Shinto return from inside the small hut, holding his medicine in his arms. He tossed it across his shoulders. Mayura joined him, helping to secure the sword she had brought around his waist. Kagura noted the two daggers hanging from Mayura's hips. She looked at Kagura and stopped as her husband ran ahead toward the village.

"Its alright if you don't help," Mayura said softly and smiled, "Its your choice… and know that you may stay with us regardless."

Kagura nodded slowly. The older woman smiled before following after her husband. The sorceress stretched her arm out and wrapped her fingers around the broom, pulling it close to her chest. She stared hard at her feet and suddenly released her hold on the broom.

It clattered to the ground.

_page break_

Yep yep. That is all. Unfortunately. :P

I hope you all enjoyed this chappie very, very much! Hehe.

Almost seems like Severus can read minds huh? Well… he can't but he's incredibly intuitive and can even read Sesshomaru a little. Lets see… words to describe Severus… pompous, intuitive, humorous, easily bored, easily amused, intelligent, and deadly. Hehehe.

He and Sesshomaru know each other, obviously and enough so that they already have each other's moves predicted. Hmmmmmm…I think Kouga was on to something when he said that there was much more to the whole ordeal than he and Sango know… :X hehe

The mixture used to cover smells is something I came up with on a whim. : ) I should probably name it, but uuuuh… maybe one day when I revise the story… tee hee… if I ever do that… haha… er.

Just to go ahead and say, Mayura and Shinto are middle-aged, not elderly… I'm not sure if that point got across, so I'll state it here. They're about 40-42 years old.

Okay! Now, to the comments! Eeeeehhhh :giggles manically:o.O

**Mornings Light** – Ah! I see now what you were talking about:smiles: I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story. Please, tell me what you think about this chapter. Well, I hope you keep reading! Thank you and bye!

**Sango fan!** – Hehe. Yeah, Sesshomaru's kinda edgy.. I mean, Rin-chan did just get snatched up right before his eyes… and by Severus no less. Sango just said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Well, Kouga-kun's like that. He's sweet. Hehe. Aw, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this little installment. Bye for now!

**YoukoSangoHiei** – Well… actually, you're supposed to be confused. Hehehe. Sorry :X but I can't say what pairing it is! Keep reading and you'll find out! Hehe, bye bye for now and thanks for your review!

**Tylec Asroc** – Oh yeah, I did get Severus's name from Harry Potter. Tee hee. I wanted a snake youkai and I'm a lazy author, so I decided to borrow the name :smiles: Ah, I've seen those episodes… Hehe. And as for Sesshy, well I do agree with you that he's not 'completely' apathetic… I just think he acts apathetic. That's all. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your review! Bye now!

**Nightfall2525**, **Yaten's her**, **Wolfdogcat41**, and everyone else who has reviewed this story in the past and who will review it, thank you so much!

Bye bye!

Oh! And just to let yall know, if you ever want to see if anything new is going on with me or my work, check out the section of my bio where it says NEWS. That should help. Hehe. (Assuming that anyone gives a crap :wink wink: Bye again!)

_- Taijiya_


	7. Chapter 6 Breaking The Surface

Journey Anew

Chapter 06 : Breaching the Surface

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! Unfortunately my computer is still broken. But I hope you enjoy this! Bye for now!

Warnings: Eh, nothing too much. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Smoke. Ash. Suffocating.

_page break _

She wasn't sure why she'd followed them. This wasn't her battle. But something.. something about watching the two vanish to protect their village. It had… moved something inside her. Made her want to do something. Anything.

Of course, as she came closer to the mess, she began to slightly reconsider this. It was a fool's action, she knew. Only fools went head on into danger. Only fools wanted to protect people who probably didn't even deserve it. Only fools risked their lives for strangers.

She wasn't a fool. Was she?

No. She wasn't a fool. But she be damned if something happened to those old idiots and she was standing idle by. Maybe she was a fool. This had been their decision after all… why not let them do as they pleased? Just because they were risking their lives didn't mean she had too…

Kagura avoided the burning debris and ignored her thoughts. So she couldn't justify her actions. Maybe sometimes… the reason wasn't so important… or maybe the reason was so important… there wasn't any point in trying to label it… to make sense of it…

Is this… Kagura stopped, her eyes wide as she stared ahead of her. Mayura was crouched down, daggers drawn. To her left, Shinto was battling with some worthless youkai. The woman darted forward with speed Kagura would not have suspected her capable of. She threw one dagger when it appeared the youkai was pushing Shinto back, and that Mayura would not make it in time. It howled in rage and thrashed wildly, its arm connecting with Shinto and knocking the older man into a hut, the door breaking from the impact. Moments later the hut toppled on top of him. Mayura cried out and Kagura felt a tight pain shoot through her.

Is this… what's it like to have a heart?

She shot forward, her fan drawn before her. Five seconds. That was all it took for Kagura the wind sorceress to kill the nameless youkai. Three more came towards them, smelling the blood of their pack member. She made quick work of them, and once she was finished, she stood with her back to where Mayura had run to Shinto's side.

She didn't want to turn around.

The older woman's quiet sadness was tangible. Kagura berated herself for a coward and slowly turned her head to glance over her shoulder. Mayura was working quickly, her hands precise and medical supplies spilled onto the ground beside Shinto's fallen form. Kagura watched in silence and shut her eyes as Mayura's voice rose above the smoke and fire, a desperate, grief-ridden scream.

_page break _

Rin sat up, her head spinning. "Sess…Sesshomaru-sama…?" The room was dark and she couldn't see well, but she knew someone else was there with her. And then suddenly she remembered everything that had happened and she clenched the sheets of the make-shift bed, fear seeping into her bones.

"Not quite,"

At least he didn't sound that scary, Rin thought slightly relieved. But it wasn't enough to stop the shaking of her body as she realized exactly what had happened and where she was. Where was Sesshomaru-sama and Sango and Kouga and Jaken? Would she see them again? Rin's lips formed a straight line. She was positive she would. Sesshomaru-sama would come for her.

But in the meantime… this was really scary! Rin's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Don't even think about it," His voice sounded annoyed, if not slightly desperate, "If you cry I'll eat you."

Rin bit her lip to stop it from shaking, making a little noise of fear as he said that. The youkai seemed to shift in his seat. She heared what sounded like a bottle opening and someone drinking its contents.

"I really don't like it when humans cry." Severus admitted, "Makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong." He sniffed, "When I'm only following orders. Not fair to me, right? So you understand kid. This is nothing personal, really."

"Who… who are you?" Rin wasn't sure what to say. She'd at least like to know who she was talking to, that would help her feel a little less frightened.

"Who am I?" He seemed to consider this, "Alright. Since you asked. Severus. I go by that."

"Severus-sama?" Rin blinked, repeating the name, giving it a try.

"Heh," Severus's voice sounded conceited, "You've been trained well."

"Trained?" Rin questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, never mind." Severus lit a candle with his breath and then looked at Rin in the light. She was such a small creature. And weak looking, sitting there grasping the sheets to try and control her fear. Her fear of him. Severus grinned, having not realized that he gave off such a frightening impression.

Rin blinked once again, "With the light on, I don't feel so frightened anymore."

He could have fell over, but that wouldn't be appropriate. So much for him being intimidating. Ah, no matter. He took another swig of his wine. "Foolish aren't you? The light makes no difference to your situation."

Rin titled her head, "I-"

"Don't get it, right?" Severus shrugged, "Regardless if the light is on or not, you're still being held as ransom by a snake youkai, who might I tell you, enjoys a human snack from time to time. I just think its foolish or insanely naive that such a thing can comfort you..." Another sip, "That and I think I'm a little drunk. I tend to babble when I'm sober, so you can imagine me when I'm not." He chuckled and then blinked, taking another sip for extra measure.

Rin smiled slightly, "I'm not scared at all now. You're funny."

Severus shrugged and sighed, "Well what's a youkai to do? You should be scared, I can tell you that. Worse comes to worse I just," He leaned forward then and narrowed his eyes, making Rin blinked and move back unconsciously, "might have to kill you."

When Rin didn't respond, Severus grinned slightly, "So I've still got it!"

It was Rin's turn to feel like falling over. Severus was chuckling, then he looked completely serious, "Actually, I was ordered to kill Sesshomaru and all of-"

"Why? Please don't hurt Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out, grasping the sheets tighter.

Severus blinked, but continued, "your companions, but Sesshomaru-chan gave me some unexpected information that changes the situation drastically."

Rin was staring at him. Severus sighed, "It means kid, that I don't intend to kill him anymore." Severus noted the large smile that spread across the girl's face, "However, for your other companions, I can't say the same."

"Don't hurt them…" Rin whispered, "They only want to save me… I couldn't bare it if you hurt them because of me…"

Severus stared at Rin thoughtfully for a few minutes, then he shrugged and sighed. With a careless hand he replaced the cap back on his bottle, stood to his feet, and walked towards the door. "I'll leave the candle burning." He muttered, "Go back to sleep kid. It's still night."

Rin nodded but wasn't so sure about the idea of sleeping. She was anxious to see Sesshomaru again.

_page break _

When Sango awoke that morning, Sesshomaru was already awake and standing by the entrance of the cave. She could only see his hair blowing in the wind, a large boulder, broken from the cliff by the battle, blocked her view of his body. She yawned and slowly stood to her feet and made her way towards him. She stopped just inches behind him.

Sesshomaru glanced at her. Sango returned his look with a smile and the youkai looked away. "What do you want?" He asked after a moment more of silence.

Sango took her eyes off his face and looked out into the ravine, "Nothing really…" She shrugged, "I'm just worried about Rin-chan."

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, as if agreeing with her sentiments.

"Involving a child…" Sango shook her head, not finishing her thoughts.

"Her life means nothing to them." Sesshomaru stated, "Those youkai do not care for one insignificant human life. She is in grave danger."

Sango reached her hand out to steady herself with Sesshomaru's shoulder, but caught herself. Touching him might anger him, so she placed her hand back by her side. _Rin-chan…I'm so sorry… I should have protected you…_

"This is my fault," Sango gasped out, tears coming to her eyes. She struggled not to let herself cry, "I was right there… I should have stopped him…"

Sesshomaru looked at Sango in slight surprise and then glanced away. He shook his head, "Fool."

Sango blinked in surprise and looked at Sesshomaru, slightly annoyed. The youkai looked at her and lifted his eye brow.

"Blaming yourself, how foolish. There was nothing you could have done. You're weak compared to Severus. Had you attacked him he would have killed you."

Sango opened her mouth to reply, but then slowly closed it. "…." She didn't like admitting that she was weak, but perhaps it was true compared to youkai's of their level, "Maybe so, but I still feel like I should have done something."

Sesshomaru returned his eyes to the distance, "He was my opponent. I will be the one to do something."

Sango blinked in surprise once more and then smiled. She followed his stare and stood beside him in silence.

_That is all!_

Breaching the Surface… Appropriate name if you think about it… :smiles:

Severus got drunk. It's his way of expressing how he really doesn't like his job. :laughs: My, my, he's irresponsible. Tee hee.

Is Shinto okay? And if not, what about Mayura and Kagura?

And have yall noticed, but now I've got two stories where Rin-chan has been abducted. Eep. Better not use that theme again. :laughs:

Sango and Sesshomaru are talking a little now. Good for them. Tee hee.

Well I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews and for putting up with me:huggles you all:

I'm not feeling that well, and although I replied to everyone who has reviewed PtDO, I'm afraid I'm just not up too it right now and I really want to post this chapter as well as the second from my other story Kindred Spirits… so, bye for now everyone, and thank you so much for your reviews! If there are any questions that I'm not going to acknowledge right now, ask them again. Thank you again!

_Taijiya_


	8. Chapter 07 Fear of Loss

Journey Anew

Chapter 07 : Fear of Loss

-----

Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of updates. I never wanted to leave anyone hanging, it's just so much has happened with Katrina, with school, with the repairs, with my personal life… and not to mention once I lost some chapters and had to rewrite them… :frowns: Anyway, please forgive me and understand, that's all I'm asking. I want to stress the fact that I intend to finish these stories, whether it take me a couple years to do so. If you're around for the ride, then that's great. But I do intend to finish them sooner than that… hehe… but thank you to everyone who has reviewed or just read the story. I really do appreciate it. And a special thanks to Robot Killah, my lil psycho buddy. D

Warnings: Not too much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-----

Shortly after Sango had awoken, so did Kouga and Jaken. Kouga was leaning against the cave wall, bothered that they hadn't left yet. Sesshomaru was on the cliff side above them, standing alone and staring off into the distance. Sango was making lunch for herself, irritated because Jaken wouldn't stop standing over her shoulder, critizing and turning his nose up at everything she did.

"My, my, you humans are so foolish!" Jaken chuckled to himself, "Why should one boil water?"

Sango ignored him as he continued to question her methods. After a little while, Kouga moved forward and knocked the little imp completely off his feet with the side of his foot, "Bug off." Kouga snorted and then leaned down on his knees beside Sango, looking curiously at what she was making. "Smells good,"

"I've made enough for all of us, if you want some." Sango replied, stirring the soup. "Its not much, but it'll do for now."

"I'll take a bowl." Kouga then moved to sit cross-legged.

"I'll go ahead and warn you." Sango paused as Kouga looked at her curiously and she blinked. For a moment, she had thought… no…

"Hmm, Sango?" Kouga prodded her with his finger, "Weren't you saying something just a second ago?"

"Ah, well, I was saying that I should warn you about the lack of meat."

"I'm not completely a carnivore." Kouga defended himself, "I can eat this too."

"You weren't so willing the other morning-"

"You and little Rin-chan convinced me of how delicious it was…" Kouga replied but then looked a little down. Sango looked back at the soup and stirred it, both silent and thinking about Rin. Jaken had retreated to a corner, muttering to himself and puffing out his chest. He decided to spend the rest of his time sulking. Which he explained to himself was because he had been kicked around by Kouga and was certainly tired of it, but somehow he kept finding himself wanting to hear "Jaken-saaaama" and feel little arms squeezing the life out him. At those moments, he would shake his head and declare himself on the verge of insanity.

Above them, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes ever so slightly and vanished.

-----

Severus and his team had left their hole and were making their way through the forest. Severus had Rin tailing behind him, her hands tied together with a rope that Severus had tied to his belt. He kept glancing back at her, for reasons that Rin wasn't so sure about. He wasn't thinking about eating her, was he? Then again, the look in his eyes wasn't threatening.

After a little while of walking in relative silence, Rin spoke, "Severus-sama…"

Severus glanced over his shoulder, "What is it?"

"Where are we going?"

"Keep walking and you'll find out." Severus snorted, "Anyway, what kind of question is that? You're in no position to be asking questions, Rin."

"Sorry," Rin bowed her head and Severus sniffed.

"No need to apologize. But you are a hostage, my dear." Severus turned his eyes back in front of him. His men were all ahead of him, he and Rin making up the rear. It was probably dangerous for him to be walking behind, but since none of his current servants were anywhere near his or Sesshomaru's level, they would merely get in his way. It was quite bothersome, having them all around in the first place. Then again… "You, quickly run to the front and get me a glass of wine from the wagon." Severus snapped to the man a few feet ahead of him. The nameless man quickly complied.

Rin giggled, "You sounded so serious, Severus-sama!"

Severus blinked and stopped walking, turning around. Rin blinked as well, afraid that she had angered him. Instead he blinked once more, "What?"

A smile spread across her face, "When you gave that man an order. You sounded so serious but it was only to get you a drink. I just thought it was funny…"

Severus stared at her for a moment and then shrugged, "I suppose I can see the humor in that."

Rin was grinning widely at him. Severus did not smile back, only stare at her with a funny expression on his face. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Shit."

Rin's eyes widened as Severus grabbed her up in his arms and jumped out of the way as the wagon (once carrying Severus's wine) smashed to the ground, exploding into a million jagged fragments.

Severus flinched slightly when one of the aforementioned fragments sliced into his side. Rin cried out when she saw the blood spewing down his shirt. Severus whirled around, still holding Rin. He blinked in surprise, "I didn't expect you'd be able to smell us so soon, Sesshomaru. I guess I underestimated your nose."

Sesshomaru did not respond.

Severus chuckled, setting Rin down. He did nothing to indicate the gaping wound in his side even bothered him, as he placed his hands on his hips and smirked at Sesshomaru, "My, my, you made quite a mess of my men too. Are they all dead?"

"Presumably." Sesshomaru replied. Then he looked at Rin, scouting over her quickly to make sure she hadn't been hurt.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out excitedly. She had been trying not to mess up Sesshomaru's concentration, but since he was looking at her, she could no longer contain her excitement.

Severus's eyes narrowed slightly, pushing away thoughts of Rasha and Nichol, "You came alone? Where are your companions?"

Once again no reply.

"I see," Severus said in a softer voice, "You want to get this over with. Fine." He suddenly placed a hand on Rin's head, all of his attention focused on her. She blinked and looked up. "You were splendid company, Rin-chan. Now, I'm going to release you. Go and hide for now. This may get a little… rough."

Rin's eyes widened, "Are you going to fight Sesshomaru-sama?"

Severus only smiled and untied the rope. Rin was staring at him until Sesshomaru called out, "Rin, move away."

She jumped and did so, running towards the brush. Her heart was beating so wildly. She had never been more concerned about one of Sesshomaru's battles. She… didn't want to see either of them hurt.

Both waited until Rin was hidden. Then simultaneously they unsheathed their swords and lunged at each other.

-----

Kagura did not want to greet the following morning. It was all a lie. A nightmare brought on by her own fear. It had to be.

But then, as she rolled over in her bed, she could hear Mayura in the other room, sobbing and singing some old song for the dead. It was haunting.

The other woman must not have slept. Kagura wasn't sure how she had at all. Together they'd carried his body back to the cabin, and then Mayura had shut herself inside of the room they must have shared with each other for years and years….

Kagura bit back the tears. What must it feel like? To suddenly have someone who had always been there beside you, always smiling and reassuring you, vanish within one moment? All that life… gone.

Just like that…

She had never been affected by death. She had killed and seen others killed and thought nothing of it.

She had never imagined it could feel like this…

And suddenly, Kagura felt very weighed down. A thought was trying to surface in her mind, but she pushed it down with all that she was. She did not want to play with this feeling, she wanted to ignore it. Go away, she thought desperately.

To occupy herself and fight thinking over what was slowly seeping into her mind, she got out of bed and left the room. The hallway was dark. The entire house was dark.

She shivered and knocked on the door. The other woman stopped singing.

"Kagura?" Her voice was so soft. Kagura felt crushed and she responded.

"Yes."

The door opened and Mayura's tear-streaked face filled her vision. Kagura stared sadly back at the other woman, not knowing what to say, or even what to do. So she just stood there and stared.

Mayura suddenly lunged into Kagura's arms and began to sob. Kagura was shocked and they slowly descended to the floor as it was clear Mayura was falling, losing all the strength in her knees.

Kagura ran an unsure hand over the other woman's back. Her eyes felt wet and she struggled not to break down as well.

-----

"Where the hell did he go?" Kouga growled out annoyed, "Did that arrogant bastard leave us behind?"

Sango narrowed her eyes as well, "That's what it looks like."

Jaken smirked from behind the two, "Well, Sesshomaru-sama must know that you're nothing but nusiances to him. It's much more fitting this way."

Kouga turned around and glared at the imp, "I'll show him." Then he looked at Sango, "I can track as well as some mangy dog." Kouga then moved forward, searching for Sesshomaru's scent.

Sango quickly ran into the cave and grabbed the explosives she had put together the day before. Her sword was already in its sheath around her waist. She wished more than anything to have hiraikotsu, but the boomerang was back at her village. She would have to make do with this.

"Are you ready! I've got it!" Kouga called.

Jaken stuttered, "If he left you then that's how he wants it! Don't leave you fools!"

Sango ran past Jaken, trailing behind Kouga who had already started to make haste. Kouga looked over his shoulder, slowly slightly, so that she could catch up, "Would you rather I carry you? I can move a lot faster than this, and you wouldn't be any problem."

Sango nodded and while still moving, she jumped onto his back. It was a smooth operation and Kouga broke out into his full speed. The dog wasn't too far away. They'd make it within ten minutes.

-----

I got an email saying that we can no longer address individual reviewers here::shakes head: Whatever. I think that's shitty, but what else is new? Haha. Anyway, thank you everyone once again, if you have any questions or comments that you want a reply to, then just ask that I email you and I will. Well, when I can, anyway… ;;

Thank you once again!

- Taijiya


End file.
